User blog:Vaince321/Arc 1 Chapter 5:Charles with Styles
Days passed and the Den's been busy lately with all the Aragami. I'm been trying to ask Johannes about what to do about Laure's room. It's like she's been staying in it for months and he's telling me that I should wait till next month or something. Me:Tch... Damn Johannes, telling me I should wait till next month. She's staying there for 3 months ever since she joined this... Laure:What are you saying??? Me:Nothing... I walked out of the elevator but Laure is stuck to my arm like glue. I can't believe she's like this after what happened yesterday. But I don't remember what happened yesterday, it's more like a dream rather than something that happened. Laure:Arthur... Me:Yea??? Laure:Do you like me??? Me:Only as a friend.... Charles:What's happening with my two best friends??? Charles jumped out behind us and hugged us from behind. I shoved him away from me but he managed to get his posture back straight. He walked towards me and Laure to raise his hand into a shake position. Charles:Why can't we shake hands?? Me:You act weird when you're around us. Laure:Creepy... Charles:Aw c'mon.... It's not that bad. Me:It's that bad when you pop out of nowhere and act like someone you know. Laure:Creepy. Charles:Ah whatever, I got something for you guys. Me:What is it? Charles:Missions, What else can it be?? Laure:Jokes..... Charles:Alright you got my rhythm there.... It's real this time. No tricks up my sleeve. Me:What is it?? I took the mission flyer from him and saw my name on the list along with Laure. It's hosted by Charles and it shows details about a Gboro-Gboro infested area that must be removed by the Defence Squad. I wonder what has been Charles been doing all this time when he should'av been doing something now. Me:Why'd you sign us in??? Charles:Cuz the other defence squad members are busy with their job and stuff. And you guys haven't joined anything yet. Laure:Alright... I'm in... Me:Hold on... Don't I get to say anything??? Charles:Alright, let's get this mission started. Few hours later, we arrived at our destination in the Sunken Grid. It looks infested when I saw the amount of Gboro-Gboros. Though Charles could'av taken a better selection of people. Me:So why'd you pick us?? Charles:Oh I always have a nice selection of people to take with me. He fell backwards before giving a farewell hand posture, and I snickered at it. Joining him into the fight, I dashed towards the Gboro-Gboro with Ophelia in hand, cutting the Gboro-Gboro with my might. Laure provided covering fire at it before engaging in battle. We both time our attacks with synergy while staggering the Gboro Gboro in place. Laure:Where's he anyway??? Me:Who knows.. It could be one of his tricks Charles:RIGHT HERE BOYS AND GIRLS!!! Charles leaped from the factory, making sure he lands on the Gboro-Gboro with his God Arc first on the head. He stabbed his blade into the skull of Gboro-Gboro and took it out with one hand. Charles:I'm an Old type user, First Generation. Don't forget that monsters. He pointed at the Aragami horde infront of him. I also noticed that Charles is only using one hand just to hold his God Arc... Is he even half Aragami??? I wouldn't care if he's half aragami but using one hand to fight the Aragami??? That's insane for a human. Charles:Watch this. He channels for a moment to maintain his stance but each Ogretails trample foward to Charles who's a sitting duck. I leaped to this front and swiped the horde away. Charles:Jump high Jonathan. Me:Are you sure??? Charles:Yes.... NOW!!! I jumped as high as I could and let Charles handle the rest. He swung his blade towards the horde as if he's holding a short sword but he's holding a Long Sword. The horde died out as if it's an event happening and flowers bloomed in front of him. Charles:Suprised??? Laure:Yes.... Charles:Good. Me:Alright... We got this... Let's clean up this area before any time is wasted. Few hours later, we cleaned the infested Gboro-Gboro on site and called a helicopter to pick us up. Charles:That was fun. Me:I thought you were a New Type for a sec. Never expect you to be an Old Type... Charles:Nah, I was shocked to be the Old Type. But I will never let my skills rust to dust.... I snickered at his comment, acknowledging his words as trust. When we arrived to the Den, Laure's nowhere to be seen, though I have a feeling something's stupid happening in my room. I opened the door to find Laure in a embrassing position. Then again, I think I need to deal with it until Laure's room is administered. Category:Blog posts